Design a prototype holographic camera suitable for performing double-pulsed holographic interferometry on the cornea. The purpose is to provide a non-invasive, objective technique for determining in vivo the state of healing and tensile strength of post-operative corneal wounds. The system should be sensitive enough to rely on ocular pulse pressure alone as the applied stress. The system should be safe and should have sufficient stability to allow use in a clinical setting without a requirement for general or retrobulbar anesthesia. The initial phase involves calibration of exposure requirements on enucleated animal eyes. Interferometry will then be performed on postoperative patients to determine actual stability requirements and to suggest a relationship between fringe patterns and the clinical state of healing. Experimental animal keratoplasties will then be studied in this manner to provide histologic confirmation. The method may be capable of providing fast, objective data on: 1. metabolic or pharmacologic agents which promote or retard wound healing, 2. types of sutures, incisions, and suturing techniques for optimal mechanical stability, and 3. corneal graft rejection and its early detection.